


A Surprise Visit

by lillylover89



Category: Broodhollow (Webcomic)
Genre: Biting, Dominant Rutherford, Fell on each other sex, M/M, OOC?, Rough Kissing, very mildly dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillylover89/pseuds/lillylover89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A surprise visit from Planchett leads to some interesting results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprise Visit

It was a gentle spring morning in Broodhollow when Planchett went storming to the antique shop to yell at Wadsworth. The bell jingled almost unhappily when he flung the door open and yelled, “Are you here Zane?!” A yelp of surprise came from the backroom where Wadsworth slept and then a small rustling as he came out looking a bit disheveled. He asked a bit breathily and shakily, “W-what’s going on?”

Planchett did a double take as he realized that Wadsworth was blushing, disheveled, and seemed out of breath in a most inappropriate manner. He blinked for a second and then said, “I came to see you about the lease.” This reignited the fury in his stomach and he began storming over to Wadsworth while getting his tirade started. Of course this meant he wasn’t looking where he was going and just a foot or so away from Wadsworth he tripped over a thing that had been knocked over. This lead to the situation of Planchett falling on top of Wadsworth and pinning him to the mildly warm floor and the shock of the moment froze them in place. Their faces were inches apart and their crotches flush against each other revealing that Wadsworth had a stiff erection that he was most likely trying to take care of before Planchett interrupted.

It was silent as they looked in each other’s eyes and panted slightly warming each other’s faces. A couple more heartbeats later and Planchett began lowering his face while Wadsworth raised his in return. Their lips met in the lightest of brushes that could only be described as a moth’s fluttering wing and sparks coursed through them both. A hip wiggle from one of them led to a light moaning and a kiss more aptly described as rough, but pleasant as they began writhing against each other. Planchett had enough clarity of mind to pin Wadsworth’s hands above his head allowing him more control over the situation while Wadsworth desperately grinded against him in an attempt to relieve the aching hardness. Planchett ran his free hand down Wad’s side teasing a shiver from the smaller man and then hooking his fingers under the rim of his pants to caress the soft skin underneath. Wad was shuddering in desire now as they separated for air and he pleaded, “I need to come. Please. I’m going crazy here.” Planchett blushed heavily hearing the young man beg for such a vulgar thing and he reacted by saying, “You’re really desperate aren’t you?” Wadsworth nodded with his eyes squeezed shut and his hips squirming urgently against Rutherford’s. Ford grinned before leaning down to lick and suck at his rival’s neck making him whimper in need. Planchett ground his hips in return to Wad’s and the friction was delightful to both of them as they began climbing their respective peaks. Ford’s tongue found Wad’s sweet spot quickly making him squeak in pleasure and with a predatory grin Ford exploited that spot with nips and sucks. More whimpering and keening escaped the smaller man as he quickly neared the edge and Ford pushed him over it with a bite to the shoulder that definitely would bruise. Wadsworth gave a strangled cry and Planchett came to it while wondering what exactly this would mean to their rivalry.

They lay limp against each other for a dozen heartbeats or so before Planchett rolled off to be a bit more comfortable. The silence was deafening while their crotches slowly dried in the warm air and they recovered from the intense orgasms. Planchett was the first to speak saying, “That was… interesting.” Wadsworth chuckled and said, “Sheesh. And here I thought you hated me!” Planchett glanced at him and said sourly, “Well you did seem suspicious at first.” A beat of silence before they began laughing, releasing all the tension that had built up in the short amount of time. The chuckles faded as reality set in that there was a sticky mess in both of their pants that needed attending to before it dried to crust. A pair of groans then they were both sitting up and Wadsworth glanced away before asking, “Do you… want to do this again sometime?” It was a rather quiet and awkward question, but Planchett smiled comfortingly as he said, “I’d be crackers if I refused that kind of offer from you. I mean we did just screw on the floor like a couple of batty fruits.” A small indignant shriek came from Mercy making the both of them jump. The bat then flew down from her grandfather clock perch to hang onto Wadsworth making Planchett ask, “Where’s this little looker come from?” Wadsworth chuckled and explained while they walked to the backroom to clean up.

This would be an interesting relationship indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that I'm slow at posting stuff, but my god do I try to make sure that I'm okay with the story I'm posting. XD I agonized over how to break this up into paragraphs and if they were ooc and if they were was it acceptable levels of oocs. *big shrug* Anyway I hope to eventually be okay with posting even more fics. X3 Until then!


End file.
